


Dimitri X Camilla (Heroes)

by writeanon776



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanon776/pseuds/writeanon776
Summary: Dimitri is pissed, and his good pal Kiran enlists the help of Camilla to calm him down!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Dimitri X Camilla (Heroes)

There was much celebration on the commongrounds as Edelgard returned from battle. Her armor shone brilliantly, without a scratch, and her hair danced lightly in the breeze, as she basked in the praise and admiration of her comrades.

"Wow, Lady Edelgard," Corrin exclaimed. "Another flawless Arena run! How do you keep doing it?"

"Hard work, and sheer force of will," Edelgard said matter-of-factly.

"M-miss Edelgard?" Nino said shyly. "Do you think I'll ever be as strong as you are?"

"If you work hard enough, anything is possible, Nino." Edelgard replied with a smile. She reached down and ruffled Nino's hair, causing Nino to blush. Although, in your case, maybe not literacy, Edelgard thought to herself with a chuckle, before turning to greet another hero.

The commotion and cheer continued for some time, as many great heroes gathered around to offer their well-wishes and congratulations. But one man, looking down from behind a parapet on one of the castle's many walkways, was less than impressed. 

Cloaked in shadow, his one eye burned with rage as he watched.

"What is this..." Dimitri muttered to himself. "Some kind of twisted joke?"

As he continued looking down at the gathering of heroes, Edelgard suddenly looked up and caught his gaze. Without missing a beat, she smiled smugly and returned to her crowd of admirers. Dimitri scowled and turned away.

"Legendary? ...Hero? ...HER?!" he spat. "Fools! Imbeciles! The lot of them!" He turned and began walking quickly back to his quarters. He could feel his head pounding with fury all the while. "They bring me here... and I have to watch this nonsense? After what she did to me? After what she did to my homeland?"

"Well, even if she has them fooled," he fumed, "I'm not fooled. I won't be. Not ever again. That traitorous snake will die. One way, or another. Crush her skull, break her bones, pierce her heart... I will tear her to shreds... I will not let her get away with it... I swear, I will..."

Lost in thought, Dimitri found he had already arrived at his quarters. Still muttering to himself, he swung the door open to find someone was waiting for him inside.  
"Summoner..." Dimitri said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Kiran stood up. His face, slightly obscured as always by his hooded robe, was hard to read, but Dimitri could see the hint of a smile as he approached and placed a hand gently on Dimitri's shoulder. "Oh, you know, just making the rounds. Gotta check on all my heroes, make sure they're doing okay." Kiran's eyes were firmly locked on Dimitri, but Dimitri refused to meet his gaze. "Are you... doing okay, by the way?"

Dimitri said nothing. He shrugged his shoulder and turned, so that Kiran's hand fell away.

"Look, Dimitri," Kiran sighed. "I know what this is about. "Edelgard is--"

"A monster," Dimitri snapped. "Walking around in a person skin. "

"Well I think that's a bit harsh," Kiran replied.

"Do you not know who she is? What she's DONE?" Dimitri yelled. 

"I'm familiar, yeah, but..."

"And yet, you allow her to strut around this castle... praised as a LEGENDARY HERO?!" he bellowed. 

"You know, I'm not the biggest fan of hers, to be honest," Kiran said. "She can be kind of a bitch, for sure. But, you know... she's hot. And have you seen how well she scores in Arena? I mean..."

SMASH! Dimitri picked up a cup from his bedside table and threw it against the wall with all his might, shattering it instantly.

"Countless dead cry out to me, slain because of her actions... pleading for her death..." Dimitri growled. "And you have the audacity to tell me to ignore them, because of... of... Arena scoring?"

Kiran did not reply, instead just watching as Dimitri began to pace about the room. His breathing, too, became heavy, and his whole body was shaking with rage.

"I... cannot... tolerate it... any longer." Dimitri said, his voice trembling. "I... will not. I'm going to end her, once and for all... and if you stand in my way..."

"There's no need for threats," Kiran scowled.

"Not a threat. A promise." Dimitri growled. "Summoner or not, you're just one more body to add to my pile."

"You need to calm down, my friend." Kiran said. "And I believe I can help you with that."

Dimitri scoffed. "The only thing that will calm me... is the sight of that poisonous cunt's head on a spike... and her blood trickling down between my fingers. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Dimitri turned to leave, but found the doorway was suddenly blocked.

Leaning against the doorframe, one knee raised up, exposing her sheer satin panties for all to see, was the most voluptuous woman Dimitri had ever seen. Her long, lavender hair was draped across her shoulders and her enormous chest. She reached up and  
slowly pulled a long strand of hair behind her ears, exposing more of her impressive cleavage, which threatened to spill out of her skimpy lace bra at any moment. Dimitri was awestruck. She had the body of a goddess--every curve, perfection.

"Dimitri... Camilla," Kiran said, smiling. "Camilla, Dimitri."

"Charmed," Camilla replied. Dimitri's eye became drawn to her ruby-red lips, which she pursed together in a seductive smile. He watched as she traced a finger from her lips, down her neck, and along her cleavage line. "In a hurry to get somewhere?" she asked.

"What... is this..." Dimitri whispered. He could feel himself begin to sweat. What kind of game was Kiran playing at?

"Well, you saw Edelgard's fan club down there," Kiran said coolly. "Didn't you know you had one of your own?"

"Fan... club?" Dimitri asked. His eye wandered further down to Camilla's panties, which were so sheer he could see the outline of her pussy sticking through. She was cleanly shaven. A little further down, between her legs, he could see her two juicy ass cheeks hanging just a bit below her pussy entrance. Dimitri felt his saliva gland begin to activate.

"Yeah, I told Camilla here you were feeling a little down and out," Kiran said. "And she didn't hesitate at all to come up here and make you feel better."

"That's right," Camilla said softly, seductively biting her lip. She pushed her shoulders together, which in turn pushed her bountiful bosoms together, and Dimitri looked on with longing at her unbelievable cleavage. "Why don't you come sit on the bed with me...  
and you can lay your head in my lap for a while."

Camilla reached out and gently took Dimitri's hand. As if in a trance, he took her hand and began to follow her... then suddenly snapped out of it and violently jerked his hand away.

"No... No!" he exclaimed, his whole body shaking once more. "You cannot just... I will not..."

"Dimitri," Kiran said. "I've found, it's a lot harder to be angry when you're in your refractory period." He gestured to Camilla, who had her arms folded and her lips pouting. "Now, you don't want to be rude to Camilla, do you? She's just trying to help."

"Help... no... you're trying to... distract me..." Dimitri panted. "So I won't..."

"That's the idea," Kiran replied. 

"I won't... You can't... Edel... gard..." Dimitri gasped. He seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Summoner..." Camilla yawned. "Why don't you just go on your way. I can handle him."

Kiran smiled. "You sure?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Camilla said slyly. "I've tamed far worse beasts than this one."

Kiran laughed heartily. Still shaking, Dimitri then felt a wave of jealousy as he watched Kiran lean in to kiss Camilla on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this," he said. 

Camilla blushed. "The pleasure's all mine, I assure you," she said. "I've had my eye on him for a while."

Kiran walked past Dimitri, patting him on the shoulder as he went. Dimitri recoiled at his touch.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri spat. "You think this is over?"

"We'll talk later, champ," Kiran said, and continued walking.

"Don't forget to padlock it from the outside!" Camilla shouted after him. The last Dimitri saw of Kiran was a thumbs up disappearing through the doorway. Then he heard the sound of a heavy lock clicking on the other side of the door.

"Well, you have me all to yourself now," Camilla said. "Could be a long while before Kiran comes back. Do you have any ideas on how we could... pass the time?" She ran a finger slowly down her smooth stomach, over her belly button, and into her panties. Dimitri watched the finger disappear into her perfect pussy.

Still as a statue, Dimitri watch Camilla finger herself. "Any... ideas... at all?" she asked, before she pulled her glistening wet finger up to her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Get... away from me... temptress..." he said quietly. He turned his back to her, but she quickly stepped into his view again.

"Temptress?" Camilla laughed, causing her breasts to jiggle hypnotically. "Ooooh, I like that. Do you feel... tempted?"

Dimitri did indeed feel tempted. Every impulse in his body was telling him to throw her down on the bed and ravage her. Tear off her panties, plunge his cock inside of her and plow her into the ground. He could feel his penis begin to surge with blood. And yet, he resisted.

"Maybe whore is a better word," he growled. He closed his one eye, hoping if he didn't look at her, his erection would go away. "That's what you do, right? Fuck whoever the Summoner tells you to?"

"Heavens no," Camilla replied. "Kiran has far more respect for me than that."

"He delivers you to me... like a, a... sheep sacrificed to appease a lion... like nothing more than a piece of meat..." Dimitri said, scowling. His shut his eye even tighter. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "And you think..."

"Oh, sweetie," he heard her reply. "It's not like that at all. This was my idea."

Suddenly, Dimitri felt a squeeze on his crotch. He opened his eye to see Camilla was now kneeling in front of him. Her eyes remained fixed on his as she effortlessly removed his belt.

"You see, Dimitri," she said, running her fingers along the bulge in his pants. "I've heard stories about you."

Dimitri said nothing as she undid the buckle on his pants.

"Cutest little thing, named... Ingrid, I think?" Camilla said. She began to pull down his pants around his ankles. His erection was raging now, barely contained by his undergarments. "I asked her about you. Know what she told me?"

Camilla grabbed his cock through his undergarments, giving it a firm squeeze. "She told me, you had the biggest cock she'd ever seen in her life." Camilla planted a kiss softly on the tip of the bulge threatening to burst through his shorts. Dimitri was past the point of resisting now, he felt somehow paralyzed as Camilla continued to work her seductive magic on him.

"And she said, that when you fucked her..." Camilla continued, "that you fucked her so hard, and so long, that she couldn't walk straight for a week. Like you were some kind of animal... a boar, I think she put it." With that, Camilla pulled down his undergarments and his erection burst free like a beast from a cage. It stood at full attention, pinkish-red with rage, a mere inch from Camilla's face. It was indeed impressive in both length and girth, and it caught Camilla offguard, making her speechless for a few seocnds.

"So..." she finally said. "This is the legendary boar cock."

Without another word, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her huge breasts bounced free, jiggling back and forth. She scooped them both up, pulling them apart just a bit, as she let Dimitri's thick cock rest gently between them.

"Now you just stand still," she whispered, squeezing his cock lightly between her breasts. "I'm going to make you feel better."

"Damn... you..." he said, but they both knew he was powerless to fight. He closed his eye again as she suffocated his cock with her massive tits. Up and down she stroked, making him moan with pleasure. The warm embrace of her boobmeat engulfing his cock felt like... home. 

He opened his eye again and watched as the tip of his cock peeked out between her cleavage, then disappeared again. In and out it went, like a gopher going in and out of its hidey-hole.

After the twentieth or so re-emergence, he felt a new sensation as Camilla wrapped her lips around his cock. His shaft still buried in her tits, she began to suck softly on the tip of his huge penis. Then, up and down she went, his cock going between her tits and into her mouth over and over again.

"Gah..." Dimitri gasped. He squirmed with pleasure as her wet, hot tongue began swirling around the tip of his cock. Then, without warning, in one swift motion Camilla pushed her head down and swallowed his cock whole. Dimitri panted, amazed, as she held her position there, nose pressed against his pelvis, his cock buried all the way down her throat.

After what felt like a small eternity to Dimitri, she pulled back and released him, taking a big gasp of air as his dick sprang free. A strand of glistening saliva tenuously linked the tip of his cock to her sultry lips. Camilla smiled seductively, and the strand broke, falling down and dripping between her breasts.

The sight of her perfect body, perched below his massive, glistening cock was finally too much for Dimitri to handle. He grabbed her by her slender waist and threw her onto the bed.

"Oh my!" she squealed. Not a moment after she landed, Dimitri was already there, reaching down and tearing her panties off with ease. It was all instinct now. The switch had been flipped, and there was no going back. He pulled her legs apart and buried his face in her pussy. She was wet already, and Dimitri greedily lapped up her juices like a thirsty dog. She moaned as he ran his tongue over every inch of her pussy mound, in between her labia, and into her hot, wet opening.

"Well, aren't you eager to please," she said, panting, as she grabbed his mane of blonde hair and pushed his face further down into her crotch. Dimitri did not complain, instead increasing the ferocity of his tongue movements. All he could see, taste, and breathe now was Camilla's sweet pussy, and he would have it no other way. She moaned as he went at his work. Before long though, he had to come up for air, and when he did, he locked eyes with his beautiful lover, and she smiled warmly at him.

Then, he stood up, and in an instant the rest of his clothes were gone, and he dove into bed with Camilla, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced around each other as their fingers explored each other's bodies. Dimitri grabbed two handfuls of Camilla's ample bosom and rolled them around in his powerful hands like putty, while Camilla reached down and squeezed Dimitri's toned buttocks, all while their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. When Camilla felt Dimitri's cock angrily poking at the side of her thigh, she took it in her hands and began stroking it lovingly. As they continued their liplock, she ran her hands up and down the length of his impressive manhood. Then, she pulled her face away from his, and they both stared at each other, panting.

"Put it in me," she whispered. "Right. Now." She flopped back onto the bed and stuck her legs in the air, giving Dimitri a perfect view of her beautiful pussy.

Dimitri did as he was told. He climbed on top of Camilla, and, after taking a moment to position himself, inserted his member into her dripping wet sex.

"Unggghhhh..." he moaned, as began thrusting his hips back and forth. Her pussy was so tight, and wet, and hot, squeezing his cock like a snugly fit glove. He could feel her whole body quivering with pleasure, and his did the same. Slowly, surely, he plunged her depths, until his cock was buried to the hilt.

"That's it, right there," she gasped, as she grabbed Dimitri's back and pulled their bodies even closer. Dimitri, in turn, grabbed her in a bear hug and squeezed her as tight as he could, her boobs pressing against his chest. They held their position for a good while, and Dimitri felt as if there was no other place in the world he belonged, like a key inserted into its one and only lock.

"Now, don't be shy," Camilla said breathily. She planted a kiss softly on his lips. "Show me what you can really do."

Dimitri roared, and went to work. Keeping Camilla in his tight grip, he began pounding away with all his might. The bedframe wobbled and creaked as he thrusted. Over, and over, he drove his manhood into the depths of her womb. Underneath him, her tits jiggled back and forth in a mesmerizing dance. 

"Harder!" she cried. "Faster!"

Dimitri was only too happy to oblige, increased the velocity and depth of his hip motions. Again and again, her pussy happily swallowed every inch his thick cock had to offer. As he heaved and grunted on top of her, Camilla began to understand what Ingrid had meant when she had called him a 'boar'. He growled animalistically, his body moving frantically, desperately, like a beast only concerned with getting every ounce of sex he was due.

"I'm... gonna..." she squealed, and Dimitri knew what she meant, as he felt more of her hot juices flood over his cock and drip onto his balls. This only served to drive him even more wild. He continued plowing away, driving Camilla into the mattress with his fat cock as she moaned in ecstasy.

This continued for some time. Dimitri kept at his work, not slowing down for even a moment. Unfazed, he kept on pounding, sending Camilla through wave after wave of mind-shattering orgasm. Finally, when Camilla thought she would not be able to stand the pleasure any longer, Dimitri erupted deep inside her, punctuating his massive load with a mighty roar. Camilla felt his seed shooting everywhere inside her. It felt hot, tingly, and amazing.

"Goodness," she said, as Dimitri, slowly, wordlessly pulled his cock out of her. They both watched as his abundance of sperm began to spill out of her pussy, dripping onto the bedsheets already soaked with her own lovejuices.

Then, without warning, Dimitri flipped Camilla onto her stomach, and buried his face between her plump asscheeks.

"What the--" she gasped, as she felt his tongue begin to probe the rim of her anus. Camilla blushed as Dimitri devoured her asshole, making lewd slurping noises as he went.

"You dirty boy," she cooed. "Still not satisfied?"

"More," he said, only momentarily coming up for air, before he lodged his face inbetween her cheeks once more. He pulled apart her cheeks and sucked hungrily at her puckered pink asshole, as if it was the only thing in the world that could sustain his life force.

"Here's a better idea, sweetie," she said, as she pulled away from Dimitri and shoved him down onto his back. Dimitri looked up, surprised, as he saw Camilla's gorgeous ass lowering itself down onto his face. He grinned gleefully as his face disappeared between her cheeks.

"That what you wanted?" she asked. She straddled his head, grinding her hips back and forth so that her asshole was rubbing over every square inch of his face.

"Glllppphhh!" was all she heard, which she assumed meant yes. Cum was still dripping out of her pussy and onto his broad chest as she felt his tongue darting in and out of her tight butthole.

Then, Camilla spied Dimitri's beautiful cock, lying at half-mast, still twitching a bit after the enormous load it had just unleashed inside her. Without a second thought, she bent over and accepted it into her mouth. As Dimitri went to town on her behind, she patiently nursed his cock in her hot, wet mouth. Within seconds, it was back at full attention. Camilla smiled, and hastily swallowed it all down once again.

Gluck! Gluck! Slurp! Slurp!

They continued to feast on each other for some time, Camilla sucking down every inch of Dimitri's fat cock over and over, and Dimitri trying his best to explore every inch of her insides he could reach with his tongue.

And then, once more, Dimitri growled, and threw Camilla down onto the bed. He pulled her ass up into the air, and with no ceremony, plunged his cock into her tight, wet, asshole.

"Gahhh! Dimitri!" Camilla yelped. But it was no use, he was already mercilessly pounding away at her tight hole.

"You're supposed to... ask... before you shove your cock in someone's ass!" she said through gritted teeth, as she felt his enormous cock gaping her insides. Dimitri's only response was to begin fucking her faster, and deeper.

"Fuck!" she cried. But the initial pain was already fading away, replaced by a new sensation she had never felt before. As he buried his cock as far as it would go, she felt an incredible sense of fullness, and pleasure.

"But I guess... I can make an exception... for you... and your stupid, amazing boar cock," she panted, as Dimitri groaned and continued thrusting. Camilla's whole body began to tingle, and she found herself cumming again. Beneath her, her giant titties swayed back and forth, as the sound of their wet flesh smacking together continued. Dimitri reached up and cupped the both of them in hands, squeezing and pinching her nipples, as he kept on plowing her tight asshole.

In amazement, Camilla began rubbing her pussy frantically, unable to believe how good it felt as her asshole continually swallowed and regurgitated the entire length of Dimitri's cock. Even more amazing was how he never slowed his pace; in fact, Camilla wondered at how he seemed to be gradually increasing his speed until he was going faster than he had ever gone before. As she massaged her clit, and he rammed her tight butthole, she came yet again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her brain melted with pleasure, and she subconsciously brought her dripping wet fingers up to her mouth to taste her own love mess.

And once more, just when she felt she could no longer take it, Dimitri roared again. He shoved his cock as deep as it would go, and released inside her once again. Even in her stupefied state, Camilla couldn't believe how much he still had left after the first load. It seemed now that every inch of her insides was flooded with his hot, sticky goo.

"Ah... gah... ah..." Dimitri panted. He pulled his cock slowly out of her, and flopped backwards on his ass, gasping for breath, as he watched both of her holes now leaking his fluids. Camilla too, collapsed, and together the two of them lied in the mess they had created, panting as they tried to regain their composure.

After a few minutes, Camilla was the first to do so. She pulled herself close to Dimitri, resting her head on his chest. "Feel... better?" she asked.

Dimitri said nothing, but placed his hand weakly on Camilla's head and began gently stroking her hair. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Dimitri closed his eye and breathed deeply, basking in wonderful postcoital bliss. And for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace.

"You just let me know when you're ready to go again, sweetie," Camilla said, as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his heart beating. "From now on... I'm going to help you get all that anger out. Every... last... drop of it."

END


End file.
